My One and Only
by spirit detective Mae
Summary: A sonamy romance. Finally realizing that he has true feelings for her, Sonic has to save Amy before Eggman kills her. R&R PeepZ!
1. Parting

My One and Only

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone…nope! Not at All!

A/N: My first Romance. Longer A/N next chapter. Enjoy!

* Parting *

_'I watched him run. Run far away…far away from me. Never to see him again until Eggman was defeated. I love you…Sonic.'_

Amy watched as the clever blue hedgehog ran into the setting sun with Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Manic. 

"Come back soon Sonic." She muttered, allowing a tear to drop roll her cheek. She quickly wiped it and forced herself to shed no more tears. Mina looked at her and walked over.

"Hey Amy, aren't you going with them?" she asked. Amy looked up at her and smiled. She shook her head, hugged Mina, and walked of to her house. After Amy left, Rouge walked over to Mina.

"Hey! Is she gonna be okay?" she asked.

"I hope so. I can't stand to see her like this." She replied. Mina said bye to Rouge and walked of home. Rouge did the same. 

_'He walked away…saying he'll be back. But when is back? Oh Sonic, I miss you already and it has only been 5 hours.'_

Amy forced herself to laugh. She then walked over to her dresser and picked up the photo of her and Sonic. She looked at it, causing a faint smile to appear. Putting the photo down, she ran to her bed and started crying again, and couldn't stop.

_'Sonic, Sonic, Sonic….come back!'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Sonic, why are we stopping for the night?" asked Tails. 

"Heh, I know Eggman will be waiting for us and I though we needed the rest." Said Sonic.

"What about the others? What will happen to them?" asked Shadow.

"Crap! We never thought of that. What if Eggman attacks our home while we're here waiting for him?" said Knuckles.

"You got a point." said Manic. He then looked around. "Hey…where are the girls?"

"They didn't want to come, not this time at least." said Tails. "But, shouldn't Amy be here. I mean, she can kick some ass." Sonic turned the other way.

_'Amy…I hope you're okay. Wait... hold on one second. If what Knuckles said is true, and Eggman is actually gonna attack home, which means…'_

"I'm going back home. You guys go ahead and attack the base. The Army will join you soon." said Sonic. He then turned to Tails. "Tails, I'm giving you a communicator. Contact me if anything happens." Tails nodded his head.

"Good luck Sonic." He said.

"Thanks. I'll come back. Don't worry." He then started running back to the town. 

_'I'm coming for you Amy…I am coming for you and only you cause I love you.'_

"I'm coming for you Amy." screamed Sonic. He then went into super sonic speed mode and ran off.

"Doctor Eggman. Have you seen the video that I have for you?" asked Metal Sonic. Eggman laughed evilly.

"So Sonic, you do have a week spot. It's that pestering little pink hedgehog." He said. " I now know what to do…he he he. Metal, go get the E-100's, we have a town to attack and a girl to kidnap. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"My Sweet Passion was for you only. Hmmmm….that makes me laugh." said Amy. She rummaged through her closet to pick out her set of clothes. "Ah, this one looks nice. Yeah, I'll wear this." Amy wore her blue denim jeans and her tight black shirt that shows off her stomach. She then slipped on a blue vest and walked out side. 

_'Now, time to get my mind off things…oh look! It's Bunnie and Antoine. They look so happy together…so…in…love…'_

She swore she wouldn't think about him but it had happened again. She turned around and walked in the opposite direction only to see an Egg shaped blimp come closer to the village.

"Holy Crap! IT'S EGGMAN!!!!" screamed Amy. Everyone in the town started screaming and running around. "Mina, Bunnie, Rouge. Let's attack."

Mina got her staff out and started running towards the Egg Fleet. Rouge and Bunnie took flight and followed Mina. Amy, turned around and walked over to the screaming furies.

"Calm down. Go to the protecting Grounds. Antoine will take you there. We'll take care of this creep. Let's go, Piko Piko Hammer!!!" And with that, the last of the four girls went charging towards the Egg Fleet.

_'For everything that was important to me…and SONIC!'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sonic twitched. He then started sweating heavily.

_'Something bad just happened and I know what it is. It's…'_

"AMY!!!! I COMING!!!!!" 

***********************************

That's then end of chapter 1. I guess this was cause of episode 52 of Sonic X! It's a spoiler so I wont say anything. Chapter will come up soon. Review and to all that do, I Love You!!

~ spirit detective Mae


	2. Revenge

My One and Only

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the following fic.

A/N: It's been a long, long time and I realized I have to update this story cause so many people liked it. Oh yeah, this is the only story I'll be working on and the ratings have gone down cause there's not gonna be any bad part until later. Well, enjoy!

Revenge

'_For everything that was important to me…and SONIC!'_

Eggman and his E-100's were closing in fast but that didn't stop the girls…especially Amy. The kept on running…not looking back once, but they didn't know what they were heading into.

"Amy, Mina!" screamed Rouge. "Take care of he E-100's on the ground we'll take of these bouzo's in the air."

"Got it!" screamed Mina and Amy. "LET'S GO!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

_'Amy…don't fall into Eggman's trap. Stay away from Eggman…STAY AWAY!!!!'_

But just thinking of Amy being in such danger made Sonic's heart pound harder. Even though he was the world's super sonic hedgehog, he still couldn't go fast enough to reach her in time. Just then, a sudden blue blur appeared in front of him and knocked him off course into a tree.

"What the…METAL!" screamed Sonic. He got up and shook his fist. _'No! Now's not the time to fight. I gotta get to Knothole village first.'_

"I don't have the time to play around with toys right now so I sagest you turn around and head the oppos…" Another punch in the face. Sonic got up and wiped the blood off his face. "Ok then, if it's a fight you want, COME AND GET IT!!" Metal smiled and the two started fighting. _'Just hold him off for a couple of minutes Amy, I'll be there.'_

"That's about h-half th-the army." Said Amy. She was too tired to fight. Each Robot was programmed to be more powerful and had each of their powers. (Like in Sonic Battle.)

"Come on Amy, we can hold th-them off." Said Mina. "They're nothing compared to us" Mina was really working hard. One by one, she took them out, pushing her staff into their mainframe and making them explode.

"Mina, I'm gonna radio Rouge and Bunnie. Just to see how they're doing" said Amy.

"There's no time for that…look." Said Mina as she pointed to another thousand E-100's that were heading their way. "We really need Rouge and Bunnie right now."

"Someone call for us?" said Bunnie. Amy and Mina turned around and saw Rouge carrying Bunnie on her back. Amy ran over to Bunnie and kneeled down beside her.

"What happened?" asked Amy.

"One of those flyin' freak zapped their lasers at me and shot my right leg." Said Bunnie. "It's basically busted now, sugah." Amy gasped.

"Can you walk?" Bunnie nodded her head. "Yeah, but it jammed my booster wire so no more flying for me honey." Amy looked at her leg and it was damaged pretty badly.

"Wait a minute; I think I can fix it." Said Amy. "Could you two guys hold of the army, it'll only take a minute?"

"There's no time for that though." Mina screamed. But Rouge pulled her with her and ran towards the army of E-100's.Amy managed to fix the booster, but it wasn't working well.

"Hey Bunnie, I'm gonna try and get Eggman." Amy Said. "Go and join the others." Bunnie was going to tell her no but saw the pain in Amy's eyes. She knew why that was there. It had been there for the past two years. Since Sally's Death. Amy promised Eggman that she would kill him for the death of Sally.

"Amy I…I know why you're going to fight Eggman." Said Bunnie. All Amy did was look at Bunnie with the look of revenge.

"If I had been there and not tripped, Sally would still be here and…and…" she stopped. A tear rolled down her face. "SONIC WOULDN'T HATE ME SO MUCH AND MAYBE HE WOULD BE HAPPY AND NOT SO DEPRESSED!" Amy then ran off leaving Bunnie behind.

_'I will get my revenge Eggman…and you wont live to see the light of day ever AGAIN!!!!'_

"Come Amy, fall right into my trap." Muttered Eggman. "You don't know that Sonic actually loves you. But it's good news for me. You'll be dead and Sonic's will would have shattered into little pieces because the second girl he loved would be no more! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Come on Metal, it that all you got?" asked Sonic. He had been fighting for so long that he forgot about everything else. All that was in his was to destroy Metal. There was a beeping sound and Dr. Eggman's voice could be heard.

"Metal, you've stalled enough." Said Eggman. "Return to Head quarters now."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Sonic.

"Sorry Sonic. It's nothing personal; I'm just doing my job." And them Metal flew away. Sonic sweat dropped.

"Metal can talk…since when?" asked Sonic. He then slapped his face. _'Sonic, concentrate…Knothole Village. Right! Let's Go!' _And he then ran as fast as he could towards Knothole Village.

"Good job Metal." Said Eggman. "I think the robot I built of myself should be able to the rest. I did a good job on that too! I'm sooooooooo proud of myself." Metal took a step back and sweat dropped. "My plan is working so well. Nothing can or will stop me now."

Well, there it is. It's not great but I hope it's long enough for all off you. I just had so many ideas' popping out of my head. Well, enjoy reading this chapter and I hope you review. By the way, I need to know…does the Eggman killing Sally thing suit the story. Answer in the reviews. You guys rock and sorry this took so long.

spirit detective Mae


	3. Kidnapped

* * *

My One and Only 

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Sonic Characters. Sonic Team does.

A/N: Hey guys! I know I said I wasn't going to write here anymore but that stage passed. I've slowly recovered and I decided to put chapter 3 up. Oh and could you people who say that the plot is totally off track keep your own thoughts to yourself. I think it will help you and me. Thanks and enjoy!

Kidnapped

* * *

"Eggman….I think you've bothered Knothole Village long enough." Screamed Amy. She ran as fast as she could and jumped into the air, ready to strike Eggman's ship at any moment. Mina turned around and saw Amy in the air.

"YOU GO GIRL!!!" she screamed. "Go kick bu—ahh!" An E-100 had launched a missile at her. 'Looks like Eggmans improved on his machines. I can't even root for Amy. Better watch out.'

"Mina, you ok?" asked Rouge. Mina nodded her head. "Where's Amy?"

"Up there." said Mina pointed to the sky. "She can really kick ass you know." Rouge smiled.

Sonic kept on running as fast as he could. Just then, his walkie talkie beeped.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked. It was Shadow who had contacted him, not Tails.

"Sonic, listen…"said Shadow. He was totally out of breath. "Eggman…he sent an army of robots to the Village. But, he's not there, he sent a clone. We're fighting him over here and…HOLY CRAP!" There was and explosion. Sonic stopped.

"Shadow…SHADOW!" he shouted.

"I'm fine; now hurry up….go to the village. He just barely scratched us with his missile. He's really been improving his robots capabilities. Don't worry about us, just get to the girls. Shadow out."

"Rodger that, Sonic out!" He started running again. He was getting closer to Knothole village. 'Hang on girls…just wait for me Amy, I'm coming.'

"This is for everything you've done to me and this village and Sonic!" screamed Amy as she gave the tank a huge blow. It fell over but wasn't totally destroyed yet.

"Wow…look at Amy go!" said Cream who was watching the battle on the other side of town. "So you think they'll be ok, Charmy?"

"I'm sure of it." Answered Charmy. Cream smiled.

"This is for coming in the way…whenever I had a chance with Sonic you would ruin it." She smashed the cock pit. "This is for killing Sally. She was the only person I could to even though she and Sonic were engaged." Amy gave another blow and the cock pit. Sparks were flying out. She started crying.

"THIS IS FOR WHATEVER HARM YOU HAVE DONE TO SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she gave a final hit at the engine and the tank blew up into tiny bits. Amy was bleeding in her right arm but she didn't care. "They called me weak…they said I couldn't come along, that I would only get in they're way. Well, I've been practicing. I have been getting stronger unknown to them. This only proves it." She wiped her tears and cradled her hammer. Mina, Rouge and Bunnie were watching her.

"Oh Amy…"muttered Mina. Behind Amy, she noticed something shiny and silvery. It was another robot. "AMY…..BE HIND YOU!" Amy turned around; saw the robot, lifted up her Piko Piko Hammer but it was too late. The robot shot a laser through her leg and Amy fell down.

"The…pain…" she muttered. The robot then knocked her out using its arm. Mina stood up and started running towards her but was thrusted back by another robot. The real Eggman had now come out of hiding.

"Good job metal." Said Eggman. "Now we can go back to our head quarters and torture this poor girl until Sonic admits defeat. Muwahahahahahaha." Eggman and Metal got on the Aircraft. At that very moment Sonic had arrived. He ran over to Mina and the others.

"Sonic…" screamed Mina.

"Mina, where's Amy?" he asked. "You got to tell me."

" Muwahahahahaha….if you ever want to see your precious Amy again alive, you'll admit defeat or you'll come to my quarters alone and surrender yourself. It's your choice." Said Eggman while holding the unconscious Amy in his arms. "You have 24 hours Soinc…I'll be waiting." The aircraft then took off leaving everyone behind. Sonic's fist was shaking.

"AMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Well, there you have it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I swear I'll post chapter 4 up as soon as I can. I promise. Sayyonara!

spirit detective Mae


	4. Realize

My One and Only

Diclaimer: Me not owning anu Sonic character in this fic.

A/N: Wow! It's been a long time. Well, I wrote this a while back and I'll put it up for those few who enjoy this story. And thanks for the positive reviews. Life hasn't been so easy and let me tell you, sophmore year is all fun and games. Tell me if it's too, well, unbareable, okay guys. I'll write cleaner things. Rating is going up. Here's chapter 4.

Realize

"AMY!" screamed Sonic. The pink hedgehog, slowly opened her eyes. Consious again. She looked down and saw a blue dot screaming and waving at her.

_'Sonic?' _she thought. "SONIC!" she screamed back. Sonic smiled knowing that Amy was alive, but then frowned knowing that Eggman had tried to hurt her, or even worse, kill her.

"Eggman, let go of Amy right now!" he screamed. He looked back at Amy and saw tears in her eye. Sonic almost started crying but fought back his tears. Then, he noticed some red, crawling down Amy's leg. It was blood. Sonic's rage got the better of him and he let out all his anger on the robots Eggman had sent on him.

"Leave Sonic alone, Eggman. What has he ever done to you!" screamed Amy. Eggman pulled Amy close to him.

"You have no idea." Amy shivered for a minute. She didn't know what he meant by that. All Sonic had ever done was stop him from taking over Mobius. Eggman then thrusted Amy into a container cleverly hidden behind the main controls. You could barely hear her scream Sonic's name.

" Ha ha ha ha ha…..Sonic. You'll never win!" he said.

"YES…I…WILL!" shouted Sonic and he transformed into Super Sonic and dashed through the robots.

"GO SONIC!" screamed Mina. "I'll help all the ither furries get to a safer place."

"Good luck with that Mina." Said Sonic. Mina nodded her hear and dashed off. Sonic winked and looked at the other robots in fron of him.

_' Piece__ of cake.'_

BOOOM! A huge explosion sending Sonic and pieces of metal flying in directions.

Amy watch helplessly as her one and only true blue flew through the air and hit the ground. Out of anger, she grabbed her Piko Piko Hammer, and with all her strength, smashed the container into pieces.

"EGGMAN! YOU'LL PAY!" she shouted as she ran towards Eggman, but he was prepared. He knew this sort of thing would happen.

"E-1000CD3, do your thing." He said with a devious smile. Amy looked at Eggman and was more confused.

"What the he….aaaaa…" she said as he voice started to fade. The robot that Eggman had comanded to do, did what it was supposed to do. Amy fell to the ground, leaving trails of blood all over the machine. She had been stabbed in the back.

"Good job." Said Eggman. "Just make sure that you didn't kill her. I need a live hostage." E-1000CD3 checked Amy's pulse and she was still alive but badly wounded. It picked her up and help her in it's arms. Eggman smiled, and screamed out for Sonic. Sonic got up and looked at Eggman, and saw Amy, almost bleeding to death.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" he shouted.

Eggman smiled. "Stabbed her in the back ,like how you did to her so many times." Sonic now couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He bursted out crying. Eggman laughed. "Oh don't worry, she's not dead, she's just…well, almost dead."

Sonic shout up, he looked so pale. Had he been any paler he would have looked like a ghost.

"You bastard!" he whispered. " YOU BASTARD!" He fell back down to his knee's crying.

Eggman didn't make any sign of weakness. Instead, he took off the locket Amy was wearing and threw it at Sonic. Sonic picked it up, opened it and saw a picture of him and Amy two years ago in it. He took the locket and put it over his neck and held it close to his heart.

_'I swear Amy…I will protect you till the day I die…'_

"Now, if you don't mind Sonic. I have to leave….must make plans for the future of Mobius you know.MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Eggman. "You have 24-hours, for the sake of Mobius and you presious Amy here. I'll see you at my fortress." Eggman then disappeared, with Amy. Sonic just stood there and stared at the sky. Mina came running back.

"Sonic, where's Amy?" she asked.

"I let him get away." He answered.

"WHAT!" she screamed. "I know you better than that, how could you let him get away." Sonic looked at Mina. Mina stepped back. "Sonic."

"If I don't make it back….you need to take care of everyone and the village." He then looked back at the sky. "If Amy dies, I'm going down with her. I can't let another woman I love die." Mina blushed. Sonic had never been this serious before. He was just the chili dog lover to her, but now, he's different. Sonic's walkie-talkie then beeped.

"Sonic, can you hear me?" It was Tails. "Sonic, can you read me?"

"Loud and clear Tails. What is it?" he asked.

"We've just won our battle here and we're coming home." Said Tails. " How about you?" Sonic held the walkie-talkie close to him.

"And I've just started mine…..bye Tails." He then ran off, leaving a Trail of dust behind him.

"Sonic! Hello, what do you mean? TELL ME! SONIC!" Mina picked up the walkie-talkie and spoke.

"I'll tell you when you come home Tails. It's a long story….."

And that's then end of chapter 4.


	5. Worried

My One and Only

Disclaimer: Me not owning any Sonic character in this fic.

A/N: GUYS AND GALS! I want to glomp every single one of you out there. You guys make me keep this story alive. I love you all. Chapter 5 is here and I know that you all love it and think it's sad. Yes, Sally died…but she does appear in one chapter. Thought I'd give you a heads up. Well, enjoy!

Worried

"Mina…tell me what happened right now?" screamed the fox boy. "I've never heard Sonic sound so worried or scared since Sally died!"

Mina couldn't gather her words. How would she explain to Tails what had just happened? He was only 12 after all. She took a deep breathe and wiped the remaining tears off her face.

"Okay Tails…this is what happened…Amy, Eggman and Sonic…" Mina was interrupted. The walkie talkie's transmission was very fuzzy. She couldn't contact him and he couldn't contact her.

_'CRAP!' _she thought. _'Of all the times. Now how will they know?' _

"Mina….MINA!" screamed Tails into the W.T. "Damn it….lost her."

"So, what happened?" asked Shadow. He wasn't the type to worry but Tails was sure happy that he asked.

"According to Mina…it has something to do with Amy, Eggman and Sonic." Said Tails. He was worried; no doubt about it, but there was no time for that. They had just won a battle and should be celebrating but the tone of Sonics voice prevented them from doing that.

"Hmmmm….I wonder if Eggman did something to Amy." Said Shadow. Everyone stared at the serious expression on Shadow's face.

"No way….don't talk like that Shadow. Nothing would have happened to her. NOTHING!" screamed Tails with tears in his eyes. He ran away crying. Knuckles ran after him as the others watched in silence.

"Shadow, why'd you have go say something like that?" asked Manic. Shadow got up and walked over to Manic.

"It was a guess, I hope it isn't true. The last time I said something like that was before Sally died." Said Shadow. "Sonic almost beat me to death after I said it. I hope it doesn't happen to Amy." Manic sweat dropped. It was the true, the last time Shadow said that was before Sally died. He couldn't say anything more. He looked at Shadow and crossed his fingers. Shadow did the same thing.

Tails had run somewhere deep into the forest by this time. He was sitting alone on a broken tree branch and sobbed. Knuckles came over and sat by him. He put his arm over is shoulder and patted him on the back.

"Hey…" he said. "Tell me what's bothering you." Tails looked up at Knuckles and wiped his tears.

"I know I shouldn't but…." Tails looked back at the ground. "Me and Sally, we weren't close. I liked her but not like a sister. I was actually jealous of her. She had Sonic most of the time. And he was my best friend. I would have talked to Shadow but he creeps me out. You and Manic are way to different." Tails took a deep breath. Knuckles scratched his head.

"That's when I noticed Amy. She was all alone in a corner the day Sonic announced the he and Sally were gonna be together, forever."

"I remember her walking out of the room, after she gave Sonic and Sally a hug." Said Knuckles.

note: All characters in the story are older than you think. Amy is 16, Sonic is 18, etc. S and S announced this when they were 16, 2 years ago.

"Yeah, she did." Answered Tails. "I followed her to her favorite spot that overlooks the ocean. She was crying. I went to her and asked her what was wrong. At first, she didn't want to tell me. I was going to walk away but she grabbed my hand and told me to look into the horizon. She told me that looking there always makes her feel better. Somehow, I felt connected to Amy. She made me feel better. I told her that day, that I always wanted a family. My mom and dad, I never knew where they were and I felt so lonely until I met Sonic. Amy told me that she needed a family too. She said she would be my sister and be there for me whenever I needed her." Knuckles was confused. Amy used to bother him and Sonic so much. He had a totally view on Amy but know, he wasn't so sure.

"So, for the past 2 years, me and Amy have been so close. If something happens to her, I won't forgive myself. I'm her brother, and I should be there to protect her. I NEED TO…..I need to…." Tails started crying again. Knuckles gave Tails a hug.

"Come on, lets go join the other, nothing bad could have happened." He said. They went back to the others. Shadow walked up to Tails.

"Hey, Tails." He said. "Sorry if I made you feel bad. I didn't mean any harm."

Tails smiled. "It's okay Shadow." He held out a fist to Shadow. Shadow did the same. Manic came running in between them.

"Guys. I got through to Mina. Something happened to Amy…"

Everyone was silenced at that very moment. Tails stepped back and muttered only one word. "Sis…."

Somewhere in Eggman's fortress….

"Uh…..ow, my head. Where am I?" said A very confused Amy. She was injured so badly that she could barely sit up. She got to and her vision wasn't blurry anymore. She was in a room. A room with a bed, a bathroom, everything that she needed. At the door, standing guard was Metal.

"Metal…." She gasped. "Now I remember. Eggman…SONIC! Where is he…where is…AUGH!" She fell down. The wound on her back was starting to open again.

"Stay still, you're healing. You don't want the wound to open again." Said Metal. He walked over to Amy to help her up but she pushed him away.

"Why would you want to help me and when did you learn how to talk?" she asked.

"When I threatened Eggman that I would destroy his lab if he didn't give me a voice box." Said Metal. "And you need to be alive. I don't think Sonic would want you dead."

"What?" she said. Amy was confused. Why does Metal want to help her?

"Here, let me put you on the bed at least." He said. Amy let him carry her in his arm. She felt dizzy. She though Sonic was carrying her to her bed. But it wasn't Sonic. It was the enemy. Metal put her on the bed.

"Why do you want to help me? What's Eggman planning? Where's Sonic." Said Amy. Her eyes were started to shut, slowly.

"You'll find out soon enough. I'll be back with food. Rest until then." Amy fell asleep. Metal pulled the covers over her and walked out of the room. He shut the door.

"Soon Amy…I promise you. Soon…"

* * *

Yeah…if you're noticing something here, you have a good eye or a smart brain. Yeah, Tails and Amy are close. huggles Shadow lol.

Shadow still doesn't get it. I'll have to explain to him.

Shadow: I think you have to. But explain it later; I wanna go see the Fantastic 4.

Fine, I'll be the Invisible Woman. Muwahahahahahaha……

I think I'll be The Human Torch. I wanted to be Mr. Fantastic but you kinda scared me.

Lol….yes, go watch that Movie. It's awesome. I won't be able to update in the next three week, but I'll try to update soon. The suspense is killing me! Bye!


	6. Yesterday and Today

My One and Only

Disclaimer: Same as the other…--0 (too lazy to write, lol.)

A/N: Even though I don't update someone or the other comments on this story. I seriously thought it was going to die but it's still alive. 50 billion glomps to Metal Heart - Ruby Fangs ….thank you for inspiring me to keep on writing. (It was your 3 comments ) And I still love everyone else as well! Other than that…I've been going through a lot. Junior year is scary. Anyway….enjoy the story!

* * *

Yesterday and Today

Amy tried to move around but the pain was unbearable. She threw herself on the bed and closed her eyes. All she could think about was Sonic. He was there when Eggman took her in; when he kidnapped her…he did care about her. She sighed.

"Sonic…where are you?" she said. Just then, the door opened. Amy slowly sat up only to see Eggman and his robots standing right in front of her.

"Eggman…" muttered Amy. She clenched her fist and grinded her teeth together. "WHY? Why did you do this to me? Why am I here…WHERE IS SO…UGH!" she fell to the ground, grasping her waist. Her wound had completely opened again. Blood was dripping out.

"Stupid girl…you shouldn't put so much stress on yourself. You wouldn't want to die before your furry blue lover gets here, would you?" Eggman started laughing.

"You…you bastard. What do you want with Sonic?" screamed Amy.

"Nothing much…I just him dead." Said Eggman. "And the only way for that to happen is through you." Eggman started to walk away. Amy had just enough energy to attempt to hit him with her hammer. She swung but one of his robots blocked it. Eggman turned around and smiled.

"So, you still have some energy in you, huh?" Amy panted really hard. The more time went by, the more blood she lost. Her vision was going blurry once again. Eggman then stood right in front of her. "Nice try….but it won't work." Amy gave him an evil smile.

"You-you think you're so-so cool…you're the on-only loser he-here." Eggman then kicked her and she went flying in to the wall. He then turned around and walked away.

"Make sure she doesn't die, Metal. I want her alive for my plan to work." Metal nodded his head and walked Eggman out. Amy slowly opened one eye. Everything was still blurry.

'_DAMN IT! I won't die…not here, not now. Sonic…Sonic! I need you!'_

Back in the forest…

"SIS!" screamed Tails. He was sweating now. Tear rolling down his face. His heart was racing. Shadow, Manic and Knuckles ran over to him.

"What is it Tails? What happened?" shouted Manic. They were worried. It's not every day you hear Tails shouting out for someone. Tails stood up.

"I don't know…I was thinking about Amy and, I'm scared. What is she's dead. I can't handle that…NO! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!" Shadow slapped Tails across the face. Everyone froze.

"What the…Shadow, what the hell was that for?" screamed Knuckles. Shadow looked at Knuckles.

"SHUT UP! Knuckles, stay out of this." He then looked at Tails." Stop! Nothing is gonna happen to Amy. Calm down and SHUT THE HELL THE UP! YOU DON'T NEED TO ACT LIKE THIS. YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO IS WORRIED!" Shadow then turned around and started running. A drop of water hit Tails on the hand. He knew Shadow was crying. He wasn't alone.

'_You're not the only one who is worried Tail, you're not.' _

Somewhere else….

"Where the hell is this fortress of his?" screamed Sonic. He started running again.

'_Amy…wait for me!'_

Back in Amy's Room…

"DAMN blood. Its so difficult to take care of!" screamed Metal. Amy was dripping out blood like there was no tomorrow. Eggman had kicked her hard out of anger. "I wonder if she'll ever wake up. She's breathing, but I wonder of she will." Amy slowly started opening her eyes once again.

"Hey Metal…what are you doing?" she looked down to her waist only to see a sea of blood covering the bed. "Damn, I was bleeding. I shouldn't have attacked him."

"Hey, you did what you had to. It's not like you're dead right." Amy looked away. "Anyway, I brought you some food to eat. You'll need the energy if you ever want to get out of here." He passed Amy a tray of food. She took it and started eating. "You must be hungry." Amy gave him a "Duh…I've been bleeding" kind of look and Metal backed away.

"I'll be back later on." He then left. Amy stared at the door.

"He's being nice to me again. Why?" She looked out the window and stared at the moon. A tear rolled down her face.

'_Give me strength…'_

_

* * *

_

And that's the end. OMG…this chapter sucked so much. I have to find out where this is heading. We saw Chicken Little yesterday. Shadow has been singing, 'I am the champion' all day.

Shadow: Well, I am. I'm better than anyone in the world. I am the ULTIMATE!

Right…well, it's an awesome movie and Harry Potter is coming out this Friday! 3 Yey…I can't wait!

Shadow: Now, I'm a wizard. Behold my wizardly glory that is me.

Wow….you is scary now. I think I'll lock you in a closet for a while.

Shadow: You hate me, don't you?

Awwww…..anyway, I'll hopefully update soon. Until then, luv you all!

SDM


End file.
